Because It's True Love!
by Evil Detective
Summary: What if someone told little Elsa that all she needs to do to warm her sister up is a true love's kiss? Elsanna childhood fluff. Alternate Scenario.


**Because It's True Love!**

**Summary:** What if someone told little Elsa that all she needs to do to warm her sister up is a true love's kiss? Elsanna. Alternate Scenario.

**Featured Character:** A certain demonic butler

I'm putting Sebastian and his intro so no one will ask why he is suddenly here on Frozen Universe.

He's from Black Butler.

I regret nothing, as always.

Sorry if I have made some people uncomfortable with my toddler!Elsanna story.

Heavily referenced to black butler.

Oh and yeah, **Frozenshitsuji** FTW!

Thanks to **Major Mike Powell III** for beta-ing!

**Protip:** If you can't stand Sebastian (heaven forbid!) and just want the Elsanna stuff, skip half of this story. "Or just ctrl + f "kiss her!"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen or Black Butler

* * *

"Anna, Anna, are you okay!?" Elsa shook her sister's body, but she didn't budge. The room around them is quickly filled with frightening ice spikes.

Elsa had let her power go out of control.

"Somebody help!" Elsa yelled, but no one came.

"It's okay, Anna! You're going to be all right, I'm right here for you!" Elsa cooed to her shivering sister, cradling her body close.

What should she do? She could call up her parents, but what about Anna?

She couldn't leave her alone like that.

"You're okay, Anna. I've got you!" Elsa reiterated, unsure whether she said it to calm herself or her sister.

The ice on the ballroom was getting thicker.

"Somebody, help me!" Elsa screamed out again. She tried to lift her sister's body, tears rolling down her eyes.

Why was nobody coming?

Did nobody hear her?

Did her parents forget about her!?

What should she do?

In the midst of her despair, panic, sadness and confusion...

The cursed words were spat out.

"I don't care who you are, what you want, just help me!" Elsa yelled, tears on her eyes as she clutched her sister's cold body. "I'll do _anything_!"

The Devil was summoned.

"Oh my." An unknown voice, followed by a chuckle could be heard.

Elsa looked around in fear, wondering who or what was talking.

"Who- who are you!? Don't bother us!" Elsa furrowed her eyebrow, holding Anna closer protectively. "No matter what happens, I'll definitely protect Anna, at least!"

"How admirable." Clapping sounds were heard. "That's how my future master is supposed to be."

Elsa lowered her guard. She felt she had to trust this voice, whoever it was.

"You are?"

"I'm the answer to your problem. Just strike a contract with me...and everything will be all right."

"Contract?" Elsa stared at the shadow.

"It's your choice to make a contract with a demon, and have your wishes granted, or not." Elsa's eyes widened in shock.

A demon? She had summoned a demon? What would her parents say?

_'Such a delicious expression.' _The demon thought._ 'Perfect.'_

"The price to cross the river has already been paid." Elsa could hear the demon lick its lips.

Elsa closed her eyes, before opening them, determined expression reflected on her icy blue orbs.

"I..." Elsa clenched her fists. "I need help!"

"I want you to help Anna!" The platinum blonde gritted her teeth. "I want you to help Anna, to help us!" Elsa finished, her emotions running high.

She did have her ice power, but...Somehow, she knew that no one will appreciate the fact that the future queen had weird freak powers.

"Demon, I'll make a contract with you!" Elsa concluded, she knew Anna was short of time and she had to act now, even if that meant she would have to forsake everything.

"So you're abandoning the light for the path to Hell... fine." The demon paused, smiling. His tone soon turned business-like.

"Well, then. Let's mark our bodies with the contract seal...The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger the power-"

"Anywhere is fine! I want this stronger than anyone else!" Elsa cut in, she had to finish this contract fast!

Anna was getting ice cold.

A hand shot out to cover Elsa's right eye.

"Well, then." The demon continued. Amusement could be heard from his voice. "You're quite greedy, despite your small body."

Elsa's pupils were dilating in fear.

Was she doing the right thing?

No turning back for her now!

"I shall put the seal in that big eye of yours, which is currently filled with despair."

"Arrrggghhhh!" Elsa screamed in agony as the contract seal was being placed.

She could feel blood dripping from her right eye.

She was still alive.

It's all right.

"Worry not, little master...The seal will only appear if you're agitated and not in control of yourself." The demon noted, and Elsa sighed in relief. She didn't want anyone to know about her striking a contract with a demon.

"What is your name?" The shadow asked, and Elsa looked at the black fog in front of her.

"My name is..." Elsa paused to collect herself. It was unbecoming for the future queen to be afraid of her servant. "Elsa."

"I'm the one who will inherit this kingdom. The future Queen of Arendelle." Elsa continued, clenching her fists as she looked at the fog, her serious look never leaving her face.

"Fufufu, I see...That will be fine. Then I should take a form suitable of being a servant to the future Queen." The fog stated, and Elsa could see a pentagram on a right hand forming out of the fog.

It then formed into a handsome man dressed in a black tuxedo, worthy to be a butler to the queen.

"Well then, give me any order." The man bowed politely to Elsa, who was still clutching Anna's body. "My little Master."

Elsa stared at the demon, decided that she could trust her new servant.

She had no choice.

"Wait, demon. What is your name?" Elsa wondered, as she tugged on the demon's sleeve. She had no idea what to call her butler.

"Whatever my master wishes." The demon replied smoothly.

Elsa pondered, thinking a name for her new butler,

"Then, Sebastian Michaelis. From now on, your name will be Sebastian."

"Certainly. Well, then, please do call me Sebastian." Sebastian started to wonder why Elsa gave him that name.

"Is that the name of your former butler?" He wondered, hoping that his master would enlighten him.

"Nope, our current butler's name is Kai. Sebastian is the name of a snowbun I used to have years ago." Elsa admitted lowly, looking down as she blushed in embarrassment.

_'Snowbun? As in, 'Arctic Snow Bunnies'!?'_ Sebastian looked at his master in disbelief, his eyebrow raised.

Elsa was glowing beet red from embarrassment.

Sebastian clutched his left chest, chuckling at this.

He was named after an Arctic Snow Bunny his master used to have!?

_'My little master can't be this cute!'_

"A-hem!" Little Elsa cleared her throat, wanting her butler to drop this subject.

"Yes, Master?" Sebastian replied, after calming himself.

"I want Anna to be okay, please make her the same as before!" Elsa pleaded.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this. The princess is a polite human, indeed.

"There is no need to ask your servant anything. Please give me an order." The demon asked, grinning.

Elsa noticed that her butler was having a lot of fun at her expense.

"This is an order, Sebastian! Tell me how to make Anna warm up!" Elsa yelled, and Sebastian smiled, as if knowing something that the young princess wasn't aware of.

"That's simple. All you need to do is..." Sebastian leaned in as if he were about to tell the platinum blonde-haired princess a secret. Elsa nodded eagerly, urging him to continue.

"KISS HER!" He finished in a child like glee, a large, teasing grin on his face.

Elsa conjured a big snowball and threw it right at his head. He didn't dodge it.

"Don't make a joke at this time, Sebastian." Elsa frowned, unhappy. She felt betrayed.

"You're mistaken, my master. I'm keeping the three promises you made me do, right?" Sebastian paused to clean the snow off his head, and Elsa looked at him in distrust.

"That I will protect you and lady Anna, and would never betray you to the end. That I obey your orders unconditionally. And that I will never lie." Sebastian reminded his master, and Elsa looked down at Anna.

Elsa looked at her sister, who was now shivering, as she remained unconcious.

"What's wrong? You see, there's this quote that 'An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.' So... it's definitely a true love's kiss!" Sebastian smiled as he explained to his master.

Sebastian grinned wickedly to himself.

The truth is, he had no idea whether it would work or not, but he figured his master would be relieved at that knowledge.

"I will be taking my leave, to give you some privacy, master." The black haired butler bowed before he left with a big smile on his face.

Little Elsa sniffed, clutching her baby sister tighter.

"Oh, Anna!" She muttered in agony, before gulping.

She has to kiss her sister.

On the lips.

_'It's okay, Elsa. I'm sure Anna won't mind, right?'_

With this in thought, Elsa licked her lips as she slowly inched closer to Anna.

She kissed her.

_'Am I doing the right thing?'_ Elsa asked to herself, growing frustrated and various scenarios started to form in her little head.

What if Anna won't wake up?

"Master, you shall not hesitate!" She could hear Sebastian cheer her on.

_'I won't!'_ Elsa retorted, before began to adding more pressure to the kiss, hugging Anna even tighter.

Elsa could felt her sister's body begin to warm up.

She smiled in relief, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Anna!" Elsa greeted, as her baby sister opened her eyes.

"Elsa." Anna said groggily, and noticed that her sister was now crying.

"I'm so sorry!" Elsa said, clutching the strawberry blonde even tighter.

"It's okay, Elsa, it was an accident! And it's all fine, right?" Anna cooed, patting her older sister on the back.

"I hurt you! I thought you were almost gone!" Elsa sobbed before she relaxed, still embracing her sister.

Anna noticed that there was blood spilling from Elsa's right eye. Did her sister cry blood for her? And that symbol on her eye...

"But its all right, right! You saved me, like you always do!" Anna replied enthusiastically.

"You're my hero!" Anna added, and she wondered what had happened. "How did you save me, by the way?"

"I- umm, gave you a kiss. Our first kiss." Elsa stammered, looking at anything but Anna.

Somehow, the idea of kissing her sister romantically a few minutes ago didn't sit well with Elsa.

Was this incest guilt?

Elsa shook her head.

She remembered the time when Anna and her had their wedding vow exchange, using their dolls.

No, incest guilt never bothered her! It's just that...

It's just that... because Anna was unable to return the kiss. That's why it didn't sit well with her!

She started to wonder whether this is what the prince or hero on the story book felt, after they have awoken the sleeping beauty from her deep slumber.

Anna pouted.

"But its unfair! Can I count our second kiss as our first, instead?" Anna proposed, and Elsa blinked, wondering what her sister had in mind.

"Wait, what?" Elsa's blue eyes widened as her sister closed the gap between them.

"I love you, Elsa. You're my hero!" Anna said brazenly, making Elsa smiled.

"Want to kiss?" Elsa asked confidently, and Anna nodded shyly.

The two little girls inched their lips slowly, cautious not to let other unnecessary body parts bump.

The kiss was chaste and sweet. Just perfect, especially after what Elsa had gone through.

"I love you too, Anna. Let's be together forever!" Elsa said, as she hugged her younger sister, who nodded enthusiastically.

Right in front of the ballroom's door, butler Sebastian Michaelis swooned.

He couldn't help it, it was just so romantic! And sooooo cute!

There were several things the demon couldn't stand: one was cats, the other were...cute things. Which was, apparently, his new master and her baby sister.

He also couldn't help this warm feeling blossoming on his chest, at the thought of his master acting all cutesy and lovey dovey near him.

Ah, an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart, indeed!

It's so strong it could thaw even a demon's heart...

Sebastian pondered over this, nodding. He had changed his mind.

_'Master?'_

Elsa blinked as she heard Sebastian call her telepathically.

_'What is it?'_ The young princess tried to keep annoyances away. Which wasn't hard to do, since now Anna was snuggling into her.

_'I don't want your soul.'_ Sebastian admitted, and ice-blue eyes narrowed at this.

_'Come again?'_

_'I ship you two. Its unfair if I'll only eat one soul, so I opted not to.'_ Sebastian answered, and Elsa raised an eyebrow. _'Not ship, as actual ship, and not ship as in shipping something.'_ Sebastian tried to explain.

"Ship?" Elsa couldn't help but blurt it out.

Anna blinked at Elsa's sudden outburst.

"What is it?" Turquoise eyes meet topaz blue ones.

"...I suddenly wanted to make paper ships. Do you know how to make one, Anna?" Elsa covered her mistake lamely, but Anna bought it and the little girl eagerly nodded.

"Of course! Let's make a ship! We can make our ship's name 'ELSANNA!'" Anna replied innocently. "It's Elsa and Anna together!" Anna explained her logic, grinning widely.

"'KAM ELSANNA'? That's... interesting, Anna." Elsa forced a smile, although her eyebrows twitched slightly as she heard Sebastian laugh heartily at this.

_'So, the change to our contract is: instead of eating your soul, I will be shipping you two and no one shall stop me!'_ Sebastian beamed and Elsa could feel that her new butler is now grinning without seeing him in person.

_'I don't know what's this whole shipping thing is about, but it seems like a good thing...'_ Elsa thought. She was emotionally drained, and could care less. _'Fine, do whatever you want.'_ Elsa affirmed, and Sebastian sighed in delight.

"I regret nothing!" Sebastian replied cheerfully.

* * *

"Elsa, Anna!" Sebastian turned to see the king, Queen, and probably the head maid and butler come to rush in.

He stayed still in front of the door, blocking them.

"You are?" The King asked, looking at Sebastian in distrust.

"The name is Sebastian Michaelis, Princess Elsa's new personal butler." Sebastian bowed as he replied truthfully, still blocking the door.

"Please stand aside, I heard Elsa's scream!" The Queen pleaded, ignoring him.

"I'll let you know that my master, Princess Elsa is fine, and so is Princess Anna." Sebastian informed, still in front of the door.

"Why won't you let us in?" The King punched Sebastian hard on the chest, the butler didn't even blink.

Elsa noticed the crowd's voice outside the ballroom and stood up. "Anna, looks like papa and mama are here."

"Okay." Anna replied, and Elsa wiped her bloodied eye with her left sleeve. "Let's go see them." The platinum blonde girl offered an arm to her sister.

"Shall we go, my princess?" Elsa said cheesily, a big grin on her face.

"But of course, Princess Elsa!" Anna played along, linking their arms together.

"This is getting ridiculous, I order you to leave!" The King barked in frustration. He had no time to deal with the young man dressed in black.

Who knows what problem Elsa was having right now?

"You can't order him, papa. He won't listen." Elsa said as she slowly opened the door, Anna clutched her sister's arm.

"He will only listen to _my_ orders." The platinum blonde princess added proudly.

Sebastian smiled at this.

"Thank you. It works, Sebastian." Elsa acknowledged, and Sebastian grinned.

"I'm unworthy of such words, master. You're the one who did it, all by yourself." Sebastian bowed politely, and Elsa sighed.

"Who is this, Elsa?" Little Anna hid behind her as she questioned the stranger in black.

"He's Sebastian Michaelis, my new butler." Elsa said, closing her right eye.

It's better to be safe than sorry.

"He'll do whatever we ask him to." Elsa continued, and Sebastian almost narrowed his eyes.

Technically, he'd do whatever Master Elsa asked him to do, but Sebastian didn't mind serving the strawberry blonde princess, too.

"Hi there, Sebaschanchan!" Five-year-old Anna tried to mouth Sebastian's name, but it came out wrong.

Sebastian squealed inwardly, but kept his impassive face outwards. _'So cute!'_

Sebastian, despite Anna butchering his name, smiled in understanding. "You may call me 'Sebas-chan', Princess Anna."

Anna beamed at this.

_'I really regret nothing.'_ Sebastian mused. He was so glad he made the right decision.

Hey, even demons do the right thing! ...Sometimes.

"Well, to warm you two, how about some hot chocolate milk? You two can put as much honey as you want." Sebastian offered. The black demon knew how fragile the human body is, and everyone loves chocolate, so it's all good!

Elsa and Anna brightened at his suggestion.

"Thank you, Sebastian!" Princess Elsa replied immediately.

"Thankies, Sebas-chan!" Princess Anna replied at the same time with her older sister.

Sebastian stared at his master and her little sister, a rare, fond smile gracing his lips.

"Chocolate!" The two sisters mouthed, before giggling to each other.

Elsa smiled fondly at her little sister, before turning around, a smirk on her face.

"I'll race you to the dining hall, Anna!" Elsa shouted, already running.

"No way, I'll definitely win!" Anna replied, running to the dining hall, following her older sister.

The hall of Arendelle castle was now filled with two girls' laughter, contrasting to the cry of agony that was heard a few moment ago.

**~FIN~**

* * *

Ha.

KAM ELSANNA

mfw

Sebastian's face when

If anyone asked what KAM is, KNM is Norway's equivalent of Royal Ships Vessels ... right?

Also, nope I don't make Chuunibyou Elsa (although it will looks cool probably)


End file.
